


FICTOBER 2019 DAY 04: "I know you didn't ask for this."

by siyeonists



Series: fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fictober 2019, im sorry, singji doesnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: Alternate universe where Siyeon was Minji's home.





	FICTOBER 2019 DAY 04: "I know you didn't ask for this."

**Author's Note:**

> this was long overdue, it's the 18th of october and i'm just posting the fourth one but i still hope for you to enjoy this.

There are wars happening inside their minds. The nonstop splatters coming from their mouths as they continue to keep on stepping on each other’s guts. The room filling with anger, screams, sounds of their heart breaking each second passes. They have their hands grasping their own shirts. They’re asking for air but their continuous arguments with each other are not giving them any space to catch their breaths. For them, they’re both right, they’re both wrong. The fight will not meet its end, not anytime soon.

Siyeon swings her arm to her right, knowing that there’s an innocent vase sitting on top of the shelf. The porcelain greets the floor, shattered into pieces. Some of it hit Siyeon’s feet, and they leave scratches and cuts on her skin. Minji doesn’t mind. It’s the last thing she’s thinking about. She doesn’t even give it a glance. All she’s looking at is Siyeon and how she’s screaming at the top of her lungs, blaming her for all this mess. Siyeon steps forward, ignoring the flow of warm red blood on her feet and she looks dead into Minji’s eyes. There was nothing but anger. Minji halts for a millisecond before letting her mouth boss her emotions around.

Siyeon accepts it, then she doesn’t.

The words she hears pass through to her other ear and she argues back, shouting louder than the other, as if they’re using their mouths as guns with the words as their bullets. Piercing into their ears, hurtful yet they keep on shooting at each other. Both of them are targets, both of them don’t have the intention to stop. Both of them want to damage each other’s heart.

**“You’re not even listening to me!”** Minji furiously yelling. Her veins are popping out from her neck. She’s sweating, and she’s tired but she doesn’t want to give up.

**“Nobody wants to listen to the mouth of a liar!”** Siyeon fights back. Her forefinger acts as a dagger as she points it in front of her. She’s losing her voice, she feels like her throat has already dried up and she doesn’t want to continue but the pain inside her is giving her the fuel to continue. **“You told me you’re coming back to me! You told me that my arms will be the only one who will welcome you at night! You said that I’m your home! How many of those sugarcoated words have you told me?” **

Minji stops. Siyeon’s voice cracked and she can see her heart breaking. She doesn’t want to fight back anymore when she sees Siyeon slowly falling down on her knees. It’s the first time that she’s hearing her weep. The sorrow tears meet the cold ground, the strained voice screaming crying as the person in front of her hits her own thighs. She’s crying. She’s losing every piece of herself.

**“Minji.”** Siyeon lowly whispered. **“I gave you everything I had. I gave you all of me knowing I’m only yours and you’re only mine. Why?”**

Minji’s still standing in front of her. She’s fighting back the tears. She remembers what this mess is all about. She remembers how she fucked up.

**“Why did I have to see you naked with another girl?” **

**“Why does it have to be my friend?”**

**“Why are you doing this to me?”**

This time, Siyeon isn’t screaming but the weight of her words made Minji weak. She falls to the floor, and her knees are trembling. All the shouting, all the chaos, all the pain was because of her. She wants to reach out. She wants to pat her shoulders. She wants to comfort her but how is she going to do that knowing she’s the reason she’s falling apart?

**“Why did you have to make me see it?”** Siyeon trails off. Her voice becoming smaller every second. She lands a punch on the tile, causing her fist to bleed. **“I could have live not knowing anything. I could have lived in ignorance.” **

Minji looks at her and her eyes are already dried up. The tears stop flowing. Her makeup is smudged. She’s swelling from too much crying. She’s breaking apart.

**“No.”** Minji speaks. The word came out deep. **“No, don’t say that. I know you didn’t ask for this. I know I fucked up. Don’t say that. Don’t act like if I did it secretly, we’ll happily like we used to before.” **

**“TELL ME WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T?”**

**“It was a mistake. I was drunk-”**

**“A MISTAKE? YOU WERE SOBER! YOU DROVE HER TO OUR APARTMENT AND TOUCHED HER EVERYWHERE! DID YOUR HANDS ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED INSIDE HER CLOTHES?!”** Siyeon covers her mouth. **“You gave her what’s supposed to be mine. In our apartment. In our room. On the bed we bought together. _How could you do this to me?_”**

Minji stays silent. She doesn’t have any answer to provide. A tear slips from her eye. It’s painful to see how she wrecked their two years relationship in just one night. Minji lied. She was drunk. She drank two bottles. She doesn’t know how she drove back, nor why the vehicle led her to their apartment holding another girl.

It must have been her muscle memory. A year of driving from and to their bought apartment every morning and night. At the end of the day, she will find herself coming back home. Home. What is home? They said home isn’t walls and ceilings. Home is a pair of arms. Home is her. _Home was Siyeon_.

The coldness surrounding the empty room isn’t affecting Minji but she wishes that she has her back to warm her up. The apartment isn’t home to her without Siyeon in it.

Home.

Something Minji managed to find but it disappeared overnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am still heavily suffocated by the university so i'm sorry if this isn't good but writing clears my head. comments will help a lot and will be so much appreciated. thank you for reading up to this point <3


End file.
